Otra historia sobre bailes
by Affy black
Summary: James no quiere llevar a nadie al baile, por lo que le pide a su prima que lo acompañe...y claro que Rose acepta. Después de todo son sólo primos, ¿O no? Incesto. Reto Invisible.


**Titulo:** Otra historia sobre bailes.

**Summary: **James no quiere llevar a nadie al baile, por lo que le pide a su prima que lo acompañe y claro que Rose acepta. Después de todo son sólo primos, ¿O no?

**Pareja: **James Sirius/Rose.

**Advertencia:** Incesto (relación primo/prima)

**Nota:** Después de una larga ausencia he vuelto. No tengo excusa para mi desaparición, si sigues mis fics no voy a abandonarlos, voy a actualizar pronto (no más de una semana) si no, entonces ignora esto y ojala disfrutes de este One-shoot :)

_Reto Invisible._

* * *

><p><strong>Otra historia sobre bailes<strong>

Rose creía que de verdad McGonagall debería preocuparse por cosas más importantes. El acoso que seguían recibiendo algunos Slytherin de parte de alumnos abusivos, el que siguieran usando a los elfos domesticos como esclavos –creencias firmes de su madre. –, que los alumnos continuaran haciendo bromas infantiles y pesadas cada dos por tres –James y Fred principalmente. – En vez de organizar cosas como un baile de Halloween.

Es que era una locura. Eso era ridículo, las chicas deberían preocuparse por estudiar y pasar los exámenes, en vez de que túnica deberían usar para el evento o como tendría que ser el maquillaje ideal. Esas eran banalidades.

Sus amigas irían y cuando le preguntaron si haría lo mismo Rose les dijo que no estaba segura y que lo pensaría, aunque por dentro pensaba en la excusa que les daría para quedarse en su habitación releyendo Historia de Hogwarts Moderna.

Pensaba en eso cuando vio una preocupante escena. Era su primo James, que caminaba de prisa tratando de zafarse de las preguntas incomodas de un grupo de chicas ligeramente ansiosas y violentas que lo seguían sin descanso.

A sus dieciséis años James Sirius Potter era un joven muy guapo y perseguido entre las chicas que notaban sus multiples cualidades. El moreno no solo era atractivo, sino que era uno de los chicos más listos de su clase casi sin intentarlo, era el mejor buscador que el equipo había tenido en años y era un chico con un increíble sentido del humor capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera.

-Lo siento de veras. –decía su primo. –Pero no quiero ir al baile con ninguna, ya será otro día. –se excusaba intentando entrar por el retrato, pero una Hufflepuff intensa no se lo permitía. -¡Suelta mi manga, por favor!

Rose quiso carcajearse pero antes decidió que debía ayudar a su primo. Lo ayudó a entrar a la Sala Común y dejó afuera a las chicas. Aún a las que eran de Gryffindor.

-Gracias. –masculló Potter agitado. –Están un poco alteradas…

-Creí que te gustaba eso de las admiradoras. –pensó Rose suspirando.

-Me gusta cuando no se ponen tan intensas. –explicó James. –Todo por un bobo baile.

-Pues solo lleva a una y ya. –dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Es que no quiero ir con ninguna!

-¿Por qué no les dices que tienes pareja y listo? –cuestionó Weasley. –Te dejarían en paz.

-Lo intenté pero no se lo tragaron. –comentó enfurruñado. –Deberías venir conmigo al baile, Rosie.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, creyendo que había oído mal.

-Anda, no seas mala. Así les diría que te llevaré a ti y me dejarían tranquilo. Además estoy seguro que aunque no quieres ir, te mata la curiosidad de echar un vistazo.

-¿Y como sabes que yo ya no tengo alguien con quien ir? –preguntó indignada.

-Porque ya me hubiera enterado y para estas alturas el pobre desdichado ya no tendría piernas para invitarte a bailar. –respondió con una sadica sonrisa en su rostro. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eres un sínico! ¿Por qué no le haces nada al que invitó a Lily? –espetó molesta. –Yo te lo diré. Porque me quieres hacer la vida imposible sólo a mí.

La expresión de James se tornó más seria.

-No seas tonta, Rose. –murmuró llevando su mano hasta el rostro sorprendido de la pelirroja. Con ella recorrió un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja para luego acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente. –No quiero hacerte la vida imposible, solo que tú eres diferente.

-¿Diferente? –cuestionó ofendida.

-Claro. –respondió. –Contigo simplemente soy otra persona, pero eso no parece ser malo…

-Sí, eres una persona que asesinaría a cualquiera que intente invitarme a bailar…

-No. –le cortó James. –A cualquiera que simplemente osara mirarte, Rose.

Ella, sin entender muy bien el motivo, se sonrojó totalmente mientras James continuaba con sus ojos marrones en ella fijos.

-¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?

No pudo responder inmediatamente. Luego se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló.

-Está bien. –dijo resignada. –Pero más te vale no coquetear con chicas mientras seas mi pareja. –amenazó entrecerrando los ojos. –Hay reglas, James Sirius…

-Que suerte que yo no sé seguirlas, ¿No? –preguntó burlonamente antes de lanzarle un beso y desaparecer por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

…

Por fin el día del baile llegó, y como Rose no quería quedar como una tonta frente a todas esas chicas hermosas que se desvivían por su primo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para verse bien y causar una buena impresión, aún contra su propia voluntad. Se alació completamente su rebelde cabello pelirrojo y lo dejó cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros como una cortina que enmarcaba su bonito rostro.

Así bajó las escaleras hacía la sala común, donde suponía que James ya debería estar esperándola, y así fue. Su primo se veía increíblemente elegante de negro y sobre todo lucía apuesto. El cabello alborotado le seguía dando su toque rebelde y juvenil. Tan pronto como ella bajó los ojos marrones de James se fijaron en ella y entonces pareció que la habitación quedó completamente vacía para ellos dos.

Le ofreció su mano temblorosa y Rose la sujetó para terminar de bajar los últimos dos escalones.

-Rosie. –dijo. –Te ves increíble. Así ni siquiera me darán ganas de ver a otras chicas.

A pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Gracias James, supongo que un poco de maquillaje y una túnica elegante hacen que cualquiera se vea bien. –opinó suspirando.

James negó con la cabeza. Mientras sus ojos la recorrían completamente pasando por lo poco que dejaba ver el vestido de sus piernas estilizadas, subiendo hasta sus caderas y su pequeña cintura para luego subir por sus pechos y detenerse en su rostro, enmarcado por un par de rizos color fuego. Su boca parecía extrañamente más carnosa que nunca, sus pecas hacían que se viera como la niña dulce de siempre pero cuando llegaba a sus ojos simplemente debía admitir que estaba viendo a una mujer.

-No digas tonterías, tú fácilmente opacarías a cualquier chica aunque trajeras el uniforme de Hogwarts al revés. –alegó su primo. –Te ves preciosa porque lo eres. Pero claro, ese vestido resalta muchísimo tus ojos. Aunque tengo una queja. –delicadamente tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y se lo colocó tras la oreja. –Me agrada más tu cabello rizado.

Rose se sonrojó y para ocultarlo cambió el tema de conversación. Tras unos segundos los chicos se dirigieron al Salón, ella del brazo de James y él tratando de quitar sus ojos de ella. Cuando llegaron al comedor Rose tuvo que admitir que perderse eso habría sido una verdadera tristeza. Había sido adornado verdaderamente hermoso, con adornos dorados por todas partes, y esculturas de cristal.

-¿Bailamos? –invitó James. Rose hizo una mueca. –Anda, mira, si lo haces mal haré como que caigo al suelo y todos se reirán de mí y no de ti.

Rose se rió un poco y tuvo que aceptar que eso era lo más dulce que James se había ofrecido a hacer por ella hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan bueno, James? –preguntó mientras acomodaba sus manos en el cuerpo de su primo. –Nunca te ha importado dejarme claro que adoras molestarme y que te divierte meterte conmigo.

-Claro, es que tú tampoco eres la persona más paciente del mundo, Rosie. –agregó Potter. –Pero digamos que hoy estamos olvidándonos de eso. ¿Te parece? –indagó tomandola de la cintura.

-Supongo. –contestó la pelirroja. –Aunque sigo sin entender.

-No es necesario que entiendas nada. ¿Quieres salir conmigo un momento?

La pelirroja alzó una ceja extrañada. Sin entender el motivo por el cual su primo se ofrecía a salir asintió quedamente. James era a veces tan raro que era mejor no cuestionar sus ideas. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo en el exterior.

-Está lloviendo.

-Genio. Ahora entiendo eso de que eres la más lista de tu edad. –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. –Bromeo, Rosie. Claro que está lloviendo. –gentilmente la jaló de la muñeca. –Es por eso que estamos aquí.

Rose no pudo poner resistencia porque James estaba aplicando toda su fuerza para halarla hacia la lluvia. El agua fría mojó su rostro y todo su cuerpo y de repente ella soltó un grito de sorpresa porque no se había preparado para aquello. Abrió los ojos y vio a James sonriendo de oreja a oreja tan alegremente que ni siquiera fue capaz de reclamarle nada. Ni aunque su maquillaje estuviera arruinado al igual que su nada barata túnica de gala.

-¡Estás loco! –ella chilló. James la tomó del rostro y acarició su pelo.

-Tu cabello. –observó. –Rizado de nuevo. –Rose entonces fue consciente que la poción alisadora no era a prueba de agua y se sonrojó un poco. –Me encanta.

Depositó un beso en su cabeza y Rose contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo James? Era innegable la química que había existido entre ellos desde siempre, pero de allí a llevar las cosas a otro nivel había una gran diferencia. Era incorrecto. Era inmoral. Era casi sucio…

-Te quiero. –susurró su primo en su oído y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que Rose tenía, ésta terminó por responder quedamente.

-Y yo a ti.

Y sin decir nada, bajo una helada lluvia, el cabello rizado y rebelde, el maquillaje corrido y la certeza de que iba a resfriar Rose le besó como había deseado hacer por años y bajó una luna que brillaba sobre ellos y un ruidoso baile a unos metros de distancia, James le respondió el beso con ansias y precipitación. Como si no hubiera mañana. Rose no se quejó, eso era más de lo que hubiera esperado de un estúpido baile.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, amo esta pareja y aunque considero la situación del baile bastante cliché (vamos, que hasta en el titulo lo doy a entender) me pareció una idea interesante :)<p>

Un beso y gracias por leer!


End file.
